Ylfritz Moonfang
He will be in my fanific, Bleach the Blade of Heaven. ---- Appearance Ylfritz is a medium-size arrancar who doesn't wear any top clothings and looks like a teenager, his hollow mask remains are a bit odd because it is a pendant, unlike other arrancars, whose mask remains can't be removed, his hollow hole is covered by his belt. He is one of the most human-looking arrancar. Also a number zero tatoo is located on his right arm. Personality He is soft spoken, and rarely talks, but if he gets a hold of his blade, he'll change personality and kill who ever his opponent is. History Abilities Cero High-powered energy blasts that can be fired from various body parts, he most commonly does from either his hand or fingers. His Cero is a whitish-yellow color instead of red, which is more common among Arrancar and Hollows. Bala The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Hierro refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. Enhanced Strength: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. He has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Sonído Expert He has exceptional speed, even without his released form, when he uses Sonido, it seems as if he is teleporting to one place to another, without any sound. Zanpakuto In its sealed state it looks like an enhanced claymore, he usually carries it on his back. Resurreccion Hombre Lobo(werewolf) His zanpakuto's command is "morph", his whole body transforms into a werewolf with body armor and arm guards. His strength, speed, and hierro is also greatly increased when he is in this form, also he becomes bloodshot and goes berserk. His power depends on the light from the moon, which makes him more powerful in Hueco Mundo (which always seems to be night time). Special Ability Howl of Terror Ylfritz releases a burst of a very strong reiatsu-powered sound shockwave, stunning everything within a small radius. Lesser hollows explode because of this ability. Shadow Slash He slashes the opponent with his claws, now powered with concentrated dark reiatsu, which causes devastating damage to a single target. This is considered his weakest ability. Burst of Dark Flame He releases a burst of black flames, which causes burning damage to the surrounding area, its fire is said to be as hot as lava. Full Moon Strike He can only tap the full extent of this power at night (full moon in the real world anytime at Hueco Mundo), he glows black, then rushes forward to his opponent, striking him/her with his claws, dealing serious damage.Its power depends on the light from the moon, although he can use this at daytime at only quarter of its full power. Last Lunar Transformation He gets power from the moon, then he transforms into a bulkier more armored dark beast. Each of its strikes are like Full Moon Strikes at full power. Its full extent is not yet seen. Quotes Die already.... Morph L'ycanthrophes... Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Espada